Twilight dragonflight
The twilight dragonflight is a dragonflight created by the results of magical experiments carried out by Sintharia upon dragon eggs. Using ancient dragon artifacts and the powers of the nether dragons, Sintharia created a new breed of dragons that feed vampirically on all forms of mystical energy. The first encounter of these dragons with the outside world was by Krasus, Kalec, and the draenei priestess Iridi. Iridi thought of their appearance not as shadow, but more akin to the day turning to night, like twilight as experienced on Azeroth. She thus dubbed them twilight dragons. While Sintharia's experiments resulted in very unstable twilight drakes, and Nefarian's experiments resulted in infertile or deformed chromatic dragons, their efforts paved the way for Deathwing to perfect the process of breeding and artificially aging twilight dragons. These draconic aberrations were first seen in-game in Wrath of the Lich King, and became major antagonists in Cataclysm. The twilight dragonflight is now nearly extinct, most being killed in the War against Deathwing. History Night of the Dragon The twilight dragonflight was first created by Sintharia, aka Sinestra, prime-consort of Deathwing the Destroyer. Eager to succeed where her hated mate had failed and create a new breed of dragon that would rule the world, Sintharia used a nether dragon named Zzeraku, which she captured with a Chrysalun Chamber, together with two draconic artifacts, to alter several dragon eggs from various dragonflights. The artifacts were an ancient blue dragon relic known as Balacgos's Bane, and shards of the infamous Demon Soul. Thought destroyed by the human mage Rhonin, Sintharia gathered several fragments of the Demon Soul and used the power within them to carry out her designs. Sintharia's earliest creations proved unstable, and were destroyed by Krasus and Kalec. However, they still displayed considerable power, having the ability to vampirically drain magical energy from any source. Sintharia's subsequent creation, Dargonax, proved even more powerful and far more cunning. Dargonax proved too ambitious and strong for Sintharia to completely control, even with fragments of the Demon Soul in her possession. Only the sacrifice of the nether dragon Zzeraku enabled Dargonax to be defeated, and in his death throes he seemingly destroyed Sintharia as well. Although Sintharia and her creations were all slain, several of her unhatched twilight dragon eggs were taken from her lair in Grim Batol by Deathwing himself. Hiding in tunnels deep beneath Grim Batol, caverns older than any the dwarves had ever constructed, Deathwing had whispered his urgings to the unsuspecting former consort, making her believe that everything was according to her own designs. He safely stored the twilight dragon eggs and began his plans to perfect the new dragonflight, intending to erase the failures of his family and use the newest breed of dragon for his own designs. Beneath Wyrmrest Temple Obsidian Sanctum Deathwing's continued absence led many to assume that Sintharia had been acting alone at Grim Batol, but a recently discovered clutch of twilight eggs inside the Chamber of the Aspects has raised fears that Deathwing himself played a role in the creation of the malefic dragons. A powerful guardian, Sartharion, watches over the eggs within the black dragonflight's volcanic chamber, the Obsidian Sanctum. If the rumors of Deathwing's involvement are true, the dark future that he set into motion seems on the verge of plunging Azeroth into a new age of twilight. With the red dragonflight already committed heavily to battling Malygos and the Scourge, Korialstrasz sent word of the twilight eggs to the Council of Six in Dalaran in the hope that adventurers could be found to deal with the situation. As he had hoped, a band of heroes was deployed in short order, and the twilight eggs were destroyed. The incident went without fanfare, mention, or acknowledgment; and for a time, seemingly without retribution. Ruby Sanctum In order to shatter the Wyrmrest Accord and to crush those that would stand in the way of their master's reemergence into Azeroth, a powerful war party of the Black dragonflight, led by the fearsome twilight dragon Halion and his lieutenants Saviana Ragefire, Baltharus the Warborn and General Zarithrian, had launched an assault upon the Ruby Sanctum beneath Wyrmrest Temple. A survivor of the initial attack, Sanctum Guardian Xerestrasza believed the true focus of their interest seemed to be the eggs kept there in the Sanctum. The heroes stopped them before they were allowed to succeed. Cataclysm The story of the twilight dragonflight is expanded in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, in the region known as the Twilight Highlands, east of Grim Batol. What Deathwing has planned for them is yet to be known. They seem to be a some kind of elite guard within Twilight's Hammer clan's ranks and their drakes are seen to be used as mounts by their mortal followers. It is explained that Twilight dragons are usually raised from stolen eggs from other dragonflights, which are then modified through dark magic. A "natural" egg found in Mount Hyjal revealed that one of their matriarchs, Desperiona, has become a viable broodmother. It is further revealed that they are being created by a reanimated Sintharia in Twilight Caverns under the Bastion of Twilight. After being slain, Sintharia says: "Deathwing, I have fallen, The brood has fallen", which might mean that her death is the end of the Twilight dragonflight. During the events of the Dragon Soul Twilight dragonflight is nearly extinct. Though once vast in number, only a few dozen twilight dragons now remain. Astride these hardened survivors are the last vestiges of the Twilight's Hammer's army: the elite drake riders of Deathwing's personal escort. Led by the insidious Warmaster Blackhorn, they move with unholy purpose, driven to protect their dark master. Though adventurers seemingly brought down these last vestiges of the flight while pursuing Deathwing, and Blackhorn was slain, it's perhaps notable that his mount, Goriona, escaped and may be the only Twilight Dragon left. Heroes who proved their might in the gladiatorial arenas during the Cataclysm were awarded the most exceptional of the twilight drake broods. Description Twilight dragons resemble black dragons, but they glow with a greenish, red, or, more commonly, amethyst light. The earliest twilight dragons created by Sintharia had the ability to feed off of magical energy, particularly enemy dragons. The later dragons, those raised by Deathwing, may have similar abilities. Twilight dragons also possess the ability to turn incorporeal at will, allowing attacks to pass through their bodies without harming them, though they cannot remain incorporeal indefinitely. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Draconic Category:Magical beasts